Just a Moment in Time
by Hogibear92
Summary: As Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts and begin to wonder about the new chapter in their lives, the more they yearn to hold onto the comfort of their adolescence. Abandoning all reason, four teenagers run away into the terrible hands of Time
1. We Did It

**Just a Moment in Time**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter._

Summary:  As Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts and begin to wonder about the new chapter in their lives, the more they yearn to hold onto the comfort of their adolescence. Abandoning all reason, four teenagers run away into the terrible hands of Time in this heartwarming, true-to-life account of facing your future and holding your relationships with others in your highest regards. HG & RW HP & GW

Chapter One-_We Did It_

_Hermione's POV_

"Seven years ago…"

Hermione Granger leaned back into her chair, and thought: _Was it really seven years ago?_

And that it was. She looked at her surroundings-the brilliant sight of the mountains, the sky the most beautiful blue she had ever seen, and the company worthy of a queen-and felt a sudden wave of happiness. She never thought she would smile this contentedly at her Hogwart's graduation. But here it was… the purest joy showing straightly on her lips.

"We are all so proud of these graduates," continued Professor McGonagall, "However, none can say this hasn't been our most interesting class for years."

There were chuckles going simultaneously around the crowd, and Hermione turned to look at the Weasleys. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley returned the smile, proudness shimmering on her face; Hermione, sensing all these emotions in this one movement, had a sudden impulse to hug her.

She felt an arm around her shoulder, and instantly recognized the strength and ruggedness as her Ron-oh, well… just Ron. He pulled her closer to the left, towards him, and whispered, "We finally did it."

She leaned back towards Neville, who was on her right and thought about what he had said. Finally, she whispered back into Ron's ear, "Not yet. I have one more assignment."

Ron knew what she meant, and gave her an encouraging smile. Harry, on the other side of Ron, caught Hermione's attention and gave her a thumbs-up.

"With the death of Dumbledore coming late last spring and the loss of our Potion's Master, some said we wouldn't succeed. However, with Voldemort-" (Hermione glanced around, and, to her pleasure, no one shuddered anymore), "which, we are pleased to say, was defeated by a strong young man right in this very crowd-"McGonagall removed her spectacles and gave Harry a warm glance, "we have had a wonderful year to build onto in recreating this world for all witches and wizards to live in harmony. This graduating class has been certainly my, and I'm sure Dumbledore's also, most-um...noteworthy class." She gave a sigh, and Hermione could've sworn she saw a tear in the very corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry to see them go, but I'm also excited to see what they do in the world and what they accomplish-and with that, I'll turn to attention over to Hogwart's most accomplished student in this year. Please welcome Ms. Hermione Granger."

Thunderous applause erupted added with a cacophony of cheers as Hermione approached the podium. Professor McGonagall stopped her halfway to her destination, and gave her a gripping hug. Hermione, though baffled at this sign of affection, astonishingly hugged her professor tightly.

As Hermione was released, she noticed many things-she, of course, noticed the closest thing to her (the wrinkles on McGonagall's face, showing age); and behind her head, Ron and Harry, who were only two of many who were still standing, clapping for their friend. She also noticed the calmness of the lake, and thought back to all the memories that had occurred there-and lastly, she noticed Ginny, who was sitting beside her mother with a forced grin on her face. Hermione gave her friend a considered look, who answered with another reluctant smile. Hermione knew what Ginny was trying to tell her. She was going to miss them, especially Harry.

Hermione finally reached the podium, as all of her friends finally sat down, readying themselves for Hermione's last assignment. She quickly grabbed her wand, and, pointing at her throat, said, "_Sonorus!_" She could now be heard over the entire crowd, roughly several hundred people that were a large mixture of family, friends, teachers, and graduates. Looking at her large audience, she took a large breath and relinquished it slowly. A nervous giggle was released from her lips, and several people in the crowd laughed along with her.

"Where to begin?" she said, using several mental techniques she had read recently in _Public Speaking Skills _by Terra Tutton about not looking directly at her crowd but straight ahead, in case she got nervous.

"How about the beginning?" yelled George Weasley, earning him heavy laughs from everyone (and a stern warning glance from his mother).

"The beginning, yes! That sounds nice enough…the beginning of Hogwarts was the beginning of everyone's story. As I look out at all of my fellow classmates-though they won't be that for much longer-and I see how everyone has changed. But mostly all the change has been for the better and I see that on every face. The things that we could succeed in doing-oh, it just thrills me! I want to see each and every one of you doing something that is productive, but also makes you happy."

She pursed her lips, and looked at Ron. She couldn't help it. "I want to thank everyone who has gotten me this far-my mother and father, for supporting me even given our circumstances weren't always the most understanding-the staff at Hogwarts for inspiring me-the Weasleys for welcoming me into their home as their own-and my friends…my truly wonderful friends, even if we haven't always felt that way towards one another. We've gotten through everything…together."

She looked up at the crowd now, and smiled. "So please graduates, remember to thank those people in your life that have gotten you this far. Yes, maybe some professor you had in third year gave you a terrible grade on a test-go up to them, shake their hand and tell them how they changed your life, because they made you push yourself and realize your potential. Go to your friends who have gotten on your nerves more then have helped you, and hug them-because they actually were helping you, it's just neither of you knew how. Learn from your mistakes, and-" she gave a wink to Harry and Ron she said this, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but the most important things you'll learn_ aren't_ from books, schools, teachers, or classrooms-it's from living life. Thank you class…we did it!"

She returned to her seat swiftly, trying to hide her reddening face from the crowd that was, as a whole, standing and clapping excessively. Harry gave her a quick hug, whispering, "We did it, we did it."

She kept thinking, _that's all we can say! We finally did it. We did it. We did it!_

McGonagall returned to the podium, and began calling out the names on the diplomas. She shook their hands and gave encouraging smiles-and the occasional hug. When Hermione's name was called, her heart sank (yet strangely fluttered at the same time), and she numbly got up from her seat and followed behind Anthony Grabes. And all she could think, again, was: _We did it, we did it. I did it…I did it!_

_A few hours later at the Burrow…_

"To Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" declared Mr. Weasley.

"To Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" the surrounding crowd boomed, as the entire party each took a long swing of wine. The Burrow was bustling with joy tonight, as the Weasleys gathered with other family and friends in celebration of graduation. Hermione glanced around at the place that had quickly become her second home, and directed her vision at her friends. Her parents were in a discussion with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about electronics ("You say this Ip-Ipod, can hold thousands of songs, and increasing?" Mr. Weasley was asking), the Order members were scattered around the room (but mostly talking to some Ministry of Magic officials who had been invited), and the twins were doing some strange thing behind the table, under their mother's eye. Hermione looked at Harry, Ron, and Ginny, as Ron whispered, "C'mon guys...let's go outside for minute."

Outside, the air was cool for an early summer night, yet too hot for the need of a jacket. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and tried warming her arms-while mentally kicking herself for wearing short sleeves-as a hand was placed on her back. She turned and smiled at Ron, who smiled back. He was so handsome now-tall and muscular, with the long red, wavy hair-and still, those lopsided grins that made Hermione's heart flutter.

Harry and Ginny had wondered away a few yards, so Hermione felt safe to whisper what was on her mind.

"Ron…what are we going to do?"

Under the moonlight, Hermione couldn't read Ron's expression as he answered, "What do you mean Hermione?"

She sighed, moved from his hand, and began pacing. The nighttime had never looked so beautiful to her. "About our lives…what if…what if we never see each other again?"

Ron sighed, and said, "Hermione, I know you're worried about this, but-"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, stopping her pacing and looking at him straight in the eyes, "You're going to see Harry. He is in love with your sister for God's sake; of course you're going to see him-maybe even more then you want to eventually-"

Ron laughed, but continued looking at his beautifully transformed woman standing in front of him, and he couldn't help wondering why he had never…

He couldn't even complete his thought, for Hermione replied swiftly: "Ron, I...I don't want to loose you… or Harry. All we have is the summer to figure out what we're going to do-where we are all going to go-and that is frightening."

"Hermione," Ron said softly, "you know what you're going to do. Your internship at the _Daily Prophet_ and your shared flat with your close cousin are waiting for you. You have your life planned out."

Hermione's mind hurt, hurt from all the thinking. This is exactly was she was afraid to hear-that her future was apparent, and all she had to do was live it. She didn't like that-she wanted more surprises.

"But Ron," she whispered, unaware of what to say to express her thoughts and feelings, "you don't understand…as much as I live _for_ organization, pre-planning, and structure, I hate to live _in_ it. I-I want more things that astonish me. I want to be awoken in the middle of the night in the library, absolutely astounded by something that you or Harry just discovered. I want to feel shocked by the outcome of something, and startled in the middle of a wonderful moment by a strange sound we all go and investigate. Through everything Ron, I've learned to live for the unexpected, unanticipated, unforeseen, unpredictable, and truly extraordinary circumstances. And that is what I can't let go of…what I have to have with me. And that is you…and Harry."

Ron stood in the silence for many long, lingering moments, thinking…then finally (when Hermione's cheeks had turned scarlet red at her revelation of feelings and self-doubt of the future) he said quickly, "Meet me outside the kitchen door this morning at three, and pack clothes for anywhere between a week to three weeks…and Hermione, only come if you really meant everything you just said."

He turned swiftly and went back inside the Burrow, leaving Hermione alone with a bewildered oval-shaped glare…and the beautiful quietness of nighttime at the Burrow.


	2. Trust Me

Chapter Two-_Trust Me_

As the sounds of the graduation party became fainter and fainter and the view of Ron and Hermione became more distant, the pounding in Ginny's heart became louder and more apparent. She gripped Harry's hand tightly as they walked, their feet matching in pace, in rhythm, and in time. Finally, Harry broke the comforting silence.

"I'm going to train to be an Auror."

His voice told Ginny he had long thought about this, and was waiting for a pleasing reaction. She knew this, and didn't want him to enjoy that satisfaction. She didn't even look up from the ground. "I know," she simply said.

"How?" Harry asked, not masking his surprise.

"Because, I do."

"You saw the books?"

"No."

"You read the letters?"

"No."

"You just found out now, didn't you?"

Ginny refused to not tell the truth. "Yes," she whispered.

"Then why did you lie?"

"I don't know."

Harry became frustrated, and stopped his feet. Ginny forced herself to do the same, though she felt as though she could walk for many miles.

"Where are we going?"

Ginny turned and faced him, looking him square in the eye. "To the-"

"No. I mean…where are we going? If you're going to be in school, and…we won't be together. You'll find someone. Dean, or maybe-Ginny, there are a million guys-"

"What about you Harry?" Ginny asked, suddenly in a demanding voice. "You saved the world a few months ago from the one man who has had an influence on it for over eighteen years-you're the most talked about man in the world right now! You're going to become even more famous when you take an internship to become an Auror, and you know that. Women everywhere are going to flock to you… even more then they already do-how can I compete with that?"

Harry stood, processing what Ginny had just told him. Finally he said, "You've never noticed that before, why should it matter now?"

"I have noticed before," Ginny snapped. "What could I say? 'Don't be Harry Potter'? It's not your fault you're who you are…but it's not my fault I fell in love with you, either."

"So it's a burden to be in love with me?"

"Now you're just trying to argue. You know what I mean."

Harry sighed, and slipped his hand near the bottom of her back. "That's what scares me. I can't stop what's happening to me anymore then you can drop out of Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't want you to," Ginny whispered in his ear. "I wouldn't want you to deny your dreams and destiny just to suit me…just to keep us together."

They reached the creek. The moon shone against the surface as the faint wind sent ripples through the water. Ginny guided Harry to the shoreline, and sat. Harry followed, inspecting his surroundings.

"It's beautiful here," he whispered.

"Ron and I always went here in the summer, before Hogwarts. Before we really knew anything else existed…before things got complicated. We came here, and it became everything we would need…or so we thought."

She rested her back against the cold grass, and looked up at the sky. "Those days are over."

She felt Harry lean in beside her and whisper, "They don't have to be."

"But what can we do Harry?"

"We can take advantage of this summer and stop worrying about the future."

"How?"

"Leave."

The statement stood until Ginny rose and turned to face Harry. "To where?"

He sat up beside her and said, "Anywhere."

He kissed her neck softly, then her chin, and lastly nose.

"Haven't you ever imagined the two of us, going places? Seeing everything…traveling the world, only worrying about each other?"

Ginny nodded. "More then anything."

Harry slid his shirt over his head and stood. As he unbuttoned his pants Ginny began to do the same. Harry stood strictly in his underwear and Ginny in her undergarments. Harry took her hand, and led her to the large rock used to get into the water. "Do you trust me?"

Ginny nodded. "More then I should, sometimes."

"Then trust in this," said Harry, and gave her a long, passionate kiss. When they parted, they realized they were in the water.

Fred and George watched Ginny and Harry from afar, as they kissed and swam, becoming more dangerously passionate with every movement.

"We have to watch them," Fred decided aloud to his twin. "They're getting-"

"Too close," George agreed. "You don't think they're-"

"Intimate? Not yet."

"But soon, if we don't watch."

"Then watch we will, George."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

A/N-This was short but necessary. Next chapter is going to begin the story; these two chapters were just to better understand everything for both you and me. Stay with me!


End file.
